


A Friend

by CobaltPaladin



Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltPaladin/pseuds/CobaltPaladin
Summary: In a world where everyone gets to decide wether they go to Heaven or Hell, you jokingly decide to go to Hell. When you arrive, you are greeted by the Devil, who says "Finally! A Friend!"





	A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was given.to me by a friend. I have no idea where she got it from. Not my idea.

"Finally! A Friend!" You were beginning to regret your descision of going to Hell, although that process should have started as soon as the damned word escaped your lips. The grand room you stood in was empty and quiet. It seemed as though you were the first soul to ever arrive here. The high, domed roof had paintings of great wars and battles. The checkered marble floor almost hypnotic. The walls... were ordinary walls. Great drywall... walls. You supposed this was one of the many tortures down here. As though he read your mind, wich wasn't very unlikely, you supposed, Satan said, "It's not supposed to be a torture. I'm evil! Why would I hurt a fellow trashbag? I just can't afford marble walls.  
You flicked your head towards where he was standing, ripping your attention from the room. The man in front of you was ruggedly handsome. He had intimidating red eyes that seemed to be filled with malice and cunning. His cheekbones were rather pronounced, and his chin covered with stubble. He was dressed sharp, wearing a pinstriped three piece suit that didn't look very good on him, but still put your leather jacket and jeans to shame.  
"The name's Lucifer." He put out a hand. You shook it. "but you van just call me Luke. What's your name?" You were taken aback. You thought that both Luke and God would know your name.  
"J-Jesse, sir." You silently cursed your stuttering.  
"How would you like like to be the first person to ever get a tour of Hell, Jesse?" Without waiting for answer, he whistled, and a black dragon with two heads. Its scales semmed to shimmer with darkness. It had an eye missing on the left side of it's right head.  
"This is Dragona, my dragon." said Luke. You laughed, and Luke laughed with you.  
"Not a very creative name, is it?" You replied, having been relaxed by hearing the dragon's name.  
"Doesn't need to be creative when we're the only ones here." You supposed that was true. You two were the only ones here. But you were still afraid. After all, you never had friends on Earth. What if you didn't know how to be one?  
  
After a tour of Hell, all the lava pits, and Hell's gate, Luke showed you to your room. It had the same drywall walls, checkered marble floor, and super high ceiling. It also had a King Size bed, a work desk that Luke said was made of "Genuine Hellwood", and a desktop PC. You flopped down onto the bed. What had you gotten yourself into?  
  
Luke paced in his room. It was his first time ever meeting anyone. He had so many things he wanted to share with his new friend. The fun was only just beggining. That much was set in stone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Give me your prompts in the comments!


End file.
